


Good Night, Boss

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warz Gill doesn't feel quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Boss

**Author's Note:**

> For my favourite Atan, who drew me something amazing just because I asked.

Warz Gill put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling resolutely refused to provide any answers as to why he felt a bit off. Maybe he needed to play target practice with a few Gormin? They needed to be kept on their toes, after all. Or blown off them. 

He wasn't unhappy, exactly. He had the Gigant Horse. He had his faithful staff, Damaras, Insarn. He'd stop those Gokaigers, and he'd conquer Earth. Everything would be all right. But still, sometimes. . . he felt lonely.

Stupid, really.

A tap on the door. "Good night, boss."

He sat up happily, and gestured, the sleeves on his voluminous blue nightshirt swooshing around his wrists. Not that he wore blue because Barizorg seemed to like it, or anything. "Barizorg! Come in, come in, shut the door behind you." 

Barizorg pushed the clangy metal door open so smoothly that it didn't clang at all. Maybe one day Warz would ask him how he did it. No, but that'd mean showing weakness to the others -- but it was Barizorg. Barizorg didn't hate him or want him to fail. 

He had Barizorg, too. Barizorg was his friend, after all. 

He strode smoothly over to the bed, and sat down next to Warz, making the springs underneath the bed squeak. It was a wonder, really, that he was such an expert, agile swordsman considering the sheer weight of him. "Are you all right, boss?" 

"Fine, fine." He cleared his throat, quite pleased that the glaring fluorescent lights were off and the only light came from the stars through the window. "Um. Now that you're here." 

There was a familiar weight on his knee, and he looked down to see Barizorg's hand. He smiled, and let Barizorg settle the blankets around him again as he settled back down. He could almost believe, even, that Barizorg was smiling down at him. 

His friend was here. Everything would be fine.


End file.
